Aberration of Fame
by KiriHyuga
Summary: Its that time of year! The Hunger Games are back and the whole world will be watching. In District Five a group of friends head to the reaping, wanting badly to get the day over with.
1. The Dream

**The Dream**

I don't know what it's like in the other districts; I've been District Five my whole life. Well that's not completely true, what I do know about the other districts is what I hear from my father. As a Field Engineer he is responsible for managing large overhead and underground electric construction projects, and is often deployed to other districts. Believe it or not, he's even been to the Capitol once and in two years when I turn eighteen I will take the exam to become a Junior Technician. Of course it will be a piece of cake considering my father taught me everything he knows, but being a technician is not what I want to do for the rest of my life. My real dream is to be a guitar player in a band and I'm actually pretty good. In fact, I'm already in a band called "Leyden Jar". The gang practices in my basement in secret since my father is often away at work. If the peacekeepers knew what we were doing they would definitely confiscate our instruments. The Capitol has a strict censorship on music and all live music is strictly forbidden. We are only allowed to listen to the same old boring recordings that we've heard for years. Music with no lyrics and basically no human emotion at all. Luckily we all plan to join the workforce at eighteen and someday play our music for an audience. I know it sounds impossible but we have all decided that is our dream, and there is no turning back.

Every year for the reaping, we meet up at Johan's house. He is the lead singer of our band and pretty much like an older brother to all of us. He is eighteen and this will be his last reaping.

"Let's hope Zak doesn't get chosen this year, he would definitely die at the cornucopia!" says Johan with a smirk.

Zak is our drummer; he is sixteen like me but the least athletic of us.

"Hey! Is that a fat joke? Anyway I have a strategy if I was ever in that situation!" yelled Zak.

"Oh really? And just what is this genius strategy? Says Eben.

Eben is Zak's older brother and complete opposite in every way. Eben is only a year older but plays up the big brother role. He can play any instrument you give him and he is one of the most popular guys in our school.

"I already told you, playing dead would never work bro, you would just be one _big fat_ target."

We all burst into laughter except Zak who has reached his boiling point by now. Usually on reaping day people are tense and full of anxiety, but here with my friends it funny how we can laugh as though it's just another day.

"Don't worry Zak; Eben's chances of getting picked are better than yours!" I reassure him.

This seems to cheer him up a little bit.

We huddle up and bow our heads together. We have done this for as long as we've been friends. It's like an unspoken good luck to each of us, because saying it out loud only makes the reality of the situation truer. We head to the town square to get the day over with.


	2. The Reaping

**The Reaping**

Katiaa Silx is the current District Five escort. She stands out like a sore thumb in the district. I don't know much about fashion but I could swear she was wearing a shower curtain as a dress. She has diamonds implanted in her face and a long curly hair. I dread the part where she begins talking because her voice is very squeaky and highly irritating. Sort of how it might sound if a mouse was being choked. I usually start to zone out. I'll look at some of the younger kids and how terrified they are, remembering when I was there age. Back then I would zone out as well, watching the clouds pass by. Imagining if I could ride on one of those clouds and leave District Five. Leave Panem. Explore the world. I begin to feel a slight jealousy of the clouds and their freedom, and then laugh in my head quietly at the idea of being jealous of clouds. Well two more years until I can work. Work hard enough and the possibilities are endless. Maybe someday I will go to the Capitol like my father. As I look down from the clouds and see everyone staring at me. I snap back to reality. My name couldn't have been called...

"THALES FRANKLIN", I hear Katiaa squeal.

I laugh out loud at the irony. My best friends look at me but are at a loss for words. Seems my wish to go to The Capitol will come true sooner than later. I begin to laugh hysterically as the peacekeepers grab me and shove me towards the stage. Surely, everyone in District Five must think I'm crazy. I try to compose myself as I wipe a tear from my eye. Not from sadness but from some other place inside me. Maybe I am crazy. I catch a glimpse of the female tribute. She shoots me an evil stare. Katiaa Silx rushes me to center stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you're District Five tributes, Addis Madina and Thales Franklin.

_Why me?_ I think as I sit alone in some room inside the City Hall building. I desperately need to see my friends and am relieved when I hear the door unlocking. Unfortunately, it's not my friends, it's my mother.

"Why are you here?" I scream at her.

I hadn't seen my mother in about two years. I truly believed she cared more for her new family, which made me not care about her.

"Well I know your father is away and won't be able to say his final goodbyes", she explains.

I cut her off, "Final goodbyes? Are you killing me in your head already? Really, why are you even here, what do you care?"

She looks down at the ground, I'm assuming because she can't look me in the eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that, but I came because I do care about you and I wanted you to meet your baby sister before you go" she says as she lifts up her shirt.

I can see now that she is pregnant but this only gets me madder.

"Seriously? You are coming to show me at a time like this! Get out!"

And she does, but before she walks out she whispers,

" I only wanted you and your sister to meet, if only just one time."

The door closes but is flung back open. The guys tackle me to the floor. It's Zak, Eben, and Johan.

"You can't go this isn't fair!" cries Zak. Snot is running from his nose.

The atmosphere suddenly gets tense as Johan begins to speak.

"No matter what you must do or who you must kill, even if you have to sell your soul to the devil, make sure you come back to us!"

Johan is usually so care free, but he is kind of scary when he's serious. I give a fake smile. I can tell Eben and Johan are being tough for my sake but I don't think _that _is something they can decide for me. Can I really do whatever it takes to win?


	3. The Train

**The Train**

On the train, we all sit at the table to eat. Addis is stuffing her face.

"How many times did I call your name at the reaping, do you have some type of hearing problem?" ask Katiaa.

One of the mentors laughs at me. His name is Astrix; he won the hunger games twelve years ago. The other mentor is Rose. She is the most recent District Five victor and very beautiful in my opinion.

"He was daydreaming I think", says Rose.

I seem to be the butt of the joke.

"No," I shake my head, "With so many kids you never expect to actually get your name called."

"Oh! So you're not partially deaf. That would have been a disadvantage in the arena," says Katiaa.

_Thanks for the concern_, I say in my head.

I notice one of the Avoxes staring at me. He motions his hand towards his mouth, like he has an invisible spoon. I think he is telling me to eat. The food looks delicious but I really don't have much of an appetite at the moment. He continues to make the motions so I take a few spoonfuls of some creamy purple stuff to _shut_ him up. It's really good too but I'm still not hungry. The topic of discussion turns to strategy.

"Show your strengths to the other tributes and try to get in good with the careers," says Astrix.

"Stupid! Don't show your strengths to the enemies, pretend to be weak and then strike when they least expect", yells Rose.

They obviously have two completely different strategies. They begin to argue, than it escalates to a full on food fight. Astrix accidentally knocks over a bowl of green soup. It gets all over Katiaa's dress. I'm curious to see what happens next but decide to hide under the table until it's all over instead. When I come up Astrix is on the floor bleeding from his head. Katiaa marches out the dining cart and slams the door behind her. Both mentors are laughing hysterically. I thought I was crazy but these two take the cake. I smile sincerely for the first time since that morning. I look over to Addis who is apparently full now. She glares back at me and I turn away.

"Well, I'm going to go lay down", I say as I stand up from the table.

"Wait!" says Astrix. "I think you guys should decide whether or not you are going to be allies. Forming alliances will greatly increase your chance for survival."

I've never seen the point of alliances when you have to kill each other anyway and besides I barely trust anyone back home let alone in the arena. "I don't know Addis so I can't trust her," I say hoping not to offend her.

"Well why don't you two spend the night getting to _know_ each other better," says Rose in a way that sounds naughty to me.

All of a sudden Addis stands up.

"I would like to form an alliance with you Thales, if that's ok" she says.

It catches me off guard because I was sure she hated me for some reason.

"Fine," I say, "I'll get to know you than decide if we should team up, but remember there can only be one winner."

I exit the room.


	4. The Capitol

**The Capitol**

As we enter the capitol, the streets are filled with people to welcome us. They don't even know us but they scream our names as we look out the windows. This must be what it feels like to be famous.

"Hey it's the psycho from Five!" I hear some guy yell.

The reaping has aired a few times on TV by now and I have already earned myself a nickname.

"Play that up!" says Astrix. "If the other tributes think you're crazy they might just stay clear of you until the end."

Or team up to kill me first, I think.

When I meet my styling team they seem quite impressed. I've always been somewhat confident in my looks but you never know what is considered beautiful in the Capitol. They all agree however that my facial hair has to go. I have slight peach fuzz under my chin and above my lips. I guess they want to portray me as an "_All Panem Guy_". I have been waiting years to grow a beard. Curse the capitol. I'm stripped down naked when my stylist finally comes in. What I thought was an ugly woman turns out to be a man. It seems he had his body altered to that of a woman. He has long blonde hair that looks like a peacock on his head, as well as excessive amounts of make-up. He puts his hand on my leg and winks at me. I slap his hand away immediately. Just great, they set me up with some perv stylist. I'm convinced President Snow has it out for me specifically.

"Aw come on, don't be like that. We're all friends here," he says.

"Whatever just get on with it," I say. I cringe as he looks me up and down.

"Well you can call me Prada," he says." I'll do my best to make sure you look fabulous in the tribute parade."

I slowly learn to tolerate Prada, even after she scolds me for calling her a man and informs me that she would rather be addressed as a woman. I play along because everyone will be watching the tribute parade tonight, and I don't want to look like a complete idiot. She explains that the costume is supposed to be some god of lightning or whatever. I think I remember learning about something in one of my school textbooks but I'm known for not paying attention in class. In fact I'm not even paying attention to Prada but I entrust my costume to her. When I see the costume, I'm almost positive the Capitol will be laughing at me during the chariot ride. Once I try it on though, I'm impressed how well it fits my body. The blue stretchy pants hug my legs but not in a way that is uncomfortable, more like snug. I have black knee-high boots that must be made from some type of hard leather. No shirt but I wear something that looks like a cross between a belt and a vest across my chest. On my back is a red cape, on my head a mix between a mask and helmet that has wings protruding from both sides. It goes around my head but doesn't cover the top allowing my spiked hair to show out the top. I must admit I love my costume.


	5. The Parade

**The Parade**

I see Addis, only she doesn't look like Addis. I mean she doesn't look like her usual self. She is glowing, compared to her normal depressed, evil, blank look. Her skin looks really pretty, though I'm sure it's the make-up but still she looks gorgeous. Her hair is flowing down her back and tied at the bottom. I would never have recognized he if her costume wasn't almost identical to mine.

"You look good," I tell her.

"You're looking pretty good yourself," she replies.

Now that we are closer, I realize just how revealing her outfit is. There are parts of her dress where the fabric is totally gone and you can see her bare skin.

"Maybe we will get sponsored, I think we have a shot," she says.

I've seen many people die in the arena relying on sponsors and since I think I won't get any anyway I don't even consider the possibility.

"I think we do too," I say.

If our stylist thought that showing skin would get us sponsors, they were upstaged by the District Eleven stylists, who have their tributes practically naked. The girl has flowers covering her chest and vines of some sort covering her bottom half. The male, who is without a doubt the tallest tribute, is only covered by a few well-placed leaves.

Later that night I go to Addis' room. I get straight to the point.

"So tell me about yourself, who is Addis, and why should we form an alliance?"

"My name is Addis Madina, I'm fifteen years old. I have two little brothers and a sister waiting for me back home. My mother takes care of us but she is very sick. If anything happens to her my siblings will become orphans. I know I have no chance of winning but If we team up I think that one of us might have a chance."

I wait for her to start crying but she doesn't. I give her a hug because I don't know what else to do. It feels forced and she doesn't seem all that comfortable with being touched. I hop off the bed awkwardly.

"Training starts tomorrow so we better figure out what we're good at if we're going to team up!"

As I step out into the fifth floor hallway, I'm surprised to see the beautiful girl waiting for me.

"So you decided to form an alliance?" ask Rose. "Well don't trust _anyone_ in the arena, there can only be one winner and I'm rooting for you!" she continues.

She reaches in and presses her lips to mine. She may be only three or four years older than me but she definitely seems experienced.

"If you win, I just might make you my boyfriend!"

She then heads to her own room.

So many emotions race through me. I think of my friends, my father, Addis' family, and Rose. I'm sure Rose is only teasing me, motivating me to win. Does she really like me? That night I dream I'm living in the Victors Village with Rose. She asks me to play another song for her. I tell her she has to give me a kiss first. As she leans in, I'm awoken by a loud banging.

"Wake up Psycho!"

Astrix comes to get me for breakfast.


	6. The Training

**The Training**

During training we get to see the competition. The careers look cocky as usual, showing off their skills to scare the other tributes. The District Twelve tributes look malnourished, as though they might pass out at any given moment. There's an obstacle course set up called the Gauntlet. I encourage Addis to try it but she is scared she will embarrass herself in front of the other tributes. I tell her not to be afraid but honestly the careers scare me to death. Some of them have trained for this since they could walk. Fighting one of them alone is dangerous enough without them teaming up.

"Watch," I say as I head toward the Gauntlet.

I dominate the whole course displaying a wide range of different skills. This gets the attention of some of the tributes. I pretend to slip over the edge, falling onto a mat on the other side. I may have just made myself a target but now they will think I'm just a klutz. Addis laughs for the first time I've ever seen.

"Let's move on to something else," I say.

Apparently I have no talents other than running fast, climbing, and anything else that will make me look like a coward to the sponsors. Addis is even worse than me. I'm starting to think that she will be more of a burden than anything.

I dread walking into the cafeteria where the other tributes are gathered. I would much rather eat lunch with Rose, but I think it's mandatory. I look around while I wait for Addis to arrive. I see the girl from District Eight, who is clearly one of the youngest tributes here eating all alone. It seems the male from Eight has teamed up with the One and Two. I feel bad but there isn't much I can do. I join her at a table farthest from the careers, but it doesn't help me to not be noticed. The girls from One and Two stand on both sides of me.

"My friend thinks you're really cute!" says the girl from Two.

They could only have met for the first time yesterday but yet they refer to each other as friends. I admit the girl from Two is easy on the eyes but the girl from One is built like an ox, and more muscular than me.

"Why don't you team up with us? I'll put in a good word for you!" the girl from One says.

I'm sure they're already plotting how to kill me even now as they extend some sort of treaty.

"No thanks, I'd rather take my chances alone than team up with weaklings!"

"Now you've gone and offended us, Five!" says the girl from Two,"where's that miserable girl of yours, hmm? Or maybe this one is more your type."

She sits down next to the girl from Eight who is now shaking. The girl from Two starts playing with the little girl's hair.

"She's cute but way too young for you Five," says the girl from Two.

I pound my fist on the table. Before I know it, I'm standing up.

"Get your hands off her!" I yell. "Don't worry they can't hurt you," I tell the girl from Eight.

Well they can't hurt her yet, and now I'm scared I have made things worse for the little girl. I barely notice that I've made a scene. The career girls are fuming; I can tell I've embarrassed them.

"How dare you talk to us like that!" shouts the girl from One. "I'll make sure you all die slow deaths in the arena!"

I'm almost sure she will punch me with her oversized arms but she can't, and the careers know the rules better than any of us.

Lunch time is over and Addis never shows up. Guess it wasn't mandatory.


	7. The Sponsor

**The Sponsor**

In the morning, Katiaa ask me what I plan to do to impress the Gamemakers.

"I haven't thought about it," I reply honestly.

"Are you serious? Don't you even want a high training score? Do you damn District Five tributes take anything seriously?" Katiaa looks at all of us.

She sure has a foul mouth but I think this makes me like her more.

"Have you been practicing with weapons like I told you?" ask Astrix.

I explain that I was best with the sword during training. Katiaa turns to Addis.

"And please tell me that you have been practicing some skills, that _I-don't-know_ might save your life?"

"I did pretty good with the sword and I spent a good amount of time at the camouflage station too," says Addis.

She was _okay_ with the sword, I wouldn't actually say good. I made her practice axes instead. If there's only one sword in the arena, I want it.

"Camouflage, that's a good one!" says Rose, "It would be best for you to just find a nice spot and hide the whole time."

Rose grabs my hand.

"Time to practice for interviews, I'll leave that one to you Astrix."

Katia begins yelling something but I'm too love-struck to hear. Rose is still holding my hand as we get to her room.

Her room is even bigger than mine. I guess that's one of benefits of being a victor, aside from being alive.

"You know they loved you in the parade," she tells me.

"Yeah, Prada really knows how to work hi..her magic!" I reply.

At this point she's lying in her bed. She tells me to get comfortable so I do.

"So, any advice for the interviews," I ask her.

I'm nervous but no one can blame me. I'm in bed with _The Red Rose_. The guys back home would be so jealous, aside from the Hunger Games part but who cares. I'm starting to think I could die happy in the arena.

"Just be yourself, I'm sure the Capitol will see what I see."

Her smile makes my heart race so fast.

"I have a friend in the Capitol who wants to sponsor you already, and they are very wealthy," She tells me.

"They want to sponsor me?" I ask.

"Yes, but you have to do one thing." "

What?" I ask.

"Stay away from Addis!"

"Do you really hate Addis that much?"

She flips me over on my back. Despite her size she is very strong, and quick. She is on top of me looking down into my eyes. I feel like she can see into my soul.

"If you team up with that girl, I believe your chances of survival will drop significantly!"

I figured Addis might not be the best person to team up with but is Rose telling me to not even try to help her.

"I have a very important appointment so if you'll excuse me I have to take a shower now."

I turn to say goodbye before shutting the door but by the time I do she is already topless. I quickly turn and leave before she sees me.


	8. The Gamemakers

**The Gamemakers**

Now I'm hungry. I go down to the cafeteria. The male and female tributes from District Three are waiting their turn to see the Gamemakers. I've heard stories about District Three from my father and its one of the districts I would most like to visit. I want to ask them question but I wonder if they are hostile towards me. I figure I have nothing to lose. I sit my tray down right across from them.

"Some appetite you got there Five!" says the male tribute.

"My name is Thales," I say.

"I'm Oscar and this is Winnie," he says.

"Do you guys have a minute; I would like to ask you something about District Three?"

"Sure! The boy from two just went in so we have some time," says Winnie.

"Is it true that you guys have computer chips that can record and playback audio?" I ask.

They both look at each other puzzled.

"You guys don't have that in Five?" ask Oscar.

"So it's true? We just have old records in five, but nothing so advanced. That's amazing!" I say.

"You mean one of these?" ask Winnie.

She pulls her necklace out from under her training uniform. On the necklace is a small black box with maybe three buttons on it. She presses one. A voice comes out the box.

"We love you Winnie! You can win Winnie! See you after this is all over!"

"Who is that?" I ask.

"We are allowed to bring one thing from our district into the arena," says Winnie. "I attached the device to a piece of string and the officials approved it. The voices you hear are my classmates. I plan to listen to their voices to get me through…"

Winnie eyes start to water.

The boy from Two comes out from the training room. Whatever he just showed them in there, he is confident of because he is grinning from ear to ear. Of all the tributes, he scares me the most but I show no fear.

"Good luck!" he says as he exits the cafeteria.

Oscar doesn't mind telling me about District Three, and I could listen to him all day. The District Four tributes enter the cafeteria right as its Oscars turn to go in. I know little about District Four, but all I need to know is that they are a career district. I decide to leave until it's our turn. I meet up with Addis and we wait together. I don't know what to say to her and she rarely ever talks. Neither of us knows what we are going to do for the Gamemakers and decide to just wing it. When it's my turn, I run the Gauntlet like a pro, climb the ropes like a monkey, and swing the sword around like a madman. I even flip the sword in the air and try to catch it but end up cutting myself. I got too carried away. I wanted to show them that I wasn't only athletic but hands on too. I see a lemon used as decoration for their feast. If only I could get a copper coin from one of the Gamemakers, and some metal. I knew how to make a battery out of practically anything. I would have loved to show Oscar someday under different circumstance. I decide against the battery idea since it really isn't helpful in the arena, and quite frankly I'm afraid to ask the Gamemakers for anything. I run the Gauntlet a second time and try to beat my previous record. After I fail, they dismiss me. Later when we see our scores, I receive an eight. I steal the attention away from Addis who has scored a five, which is still higher than anyone predicted.


	9. The Bad Omen

**The Bad Omen**

I'm staring straight at the cornucopia. I see Addis to my left. She nods at me as the timer hits zero. We quickly try to get the closest backpack we can find.

"Got it," I yell as I grab the small backpack, but when I look up Addis is gone.

The careers have me surrounded. I scream out in terror, only to wake up in my bed. It's early in the morning and I don't think the birds have even awoken yet. It finally hits me all at once. The games are tomorrow. I never got to say goodbye to Dad but he will see me on the TV today in the interviews.

I assure Prada I've been doing sit-ups every night until I can't anymore.

"Let me see those abs Honey!" says Prada.

I lift my shirt up real quick. The styling team all gasp.

"Yummy!" says Prada.

For the interviews, I will be wearing an electric blue suit. I look good in a suit and not a lot of people in District Five wear suits. I wonder what my dad will say when he sees me in it. I wish I could at least call him.

All the tributes line up for the interviews. I'm the tenth person to go which is good because I badly have to use the bathroom. My stomach is knots and I'm not sure if its nerves or that strange yellow liquid I drank with my dinner. I sit on the toilet and let out a breath of relief, but no place is sacred in the Capitol. Even in the bathroom I can hear the interviews being conducted over the PA system.

"Wow those are some huge arms you have there. Can you make a muscle for us?" ask the guy.

The girl giggles. I hear the crowd ahh-ing and ooh-ing. It must be the beast girl from One.

I remember Winnie's necklace. Too bad I forgot to bring anything from home. I imagine if I had my guitar with me. I could use it as a weapon to bash the careers heads in. The thought makes me smile.

"I bet the girls back home can't wait for you to return home in one piece!" says the Interviewer.

"Can you blame them?" says the boy.

The crowd goes wild.

I pretend to stick my finger in my throat because I hate District One.

As I leave the bathroom, the little girl from Eight is crouched against the wall. She gets up when she sees me.

"I never got to say thank you for the other day!" she says.

"Don't worry about it!" I smile at her and continue back towards the stage area.

"Wait!" she screams. "Will you team up with me?"

I stop for a moment, and then I continue walking.

"Please! The girl from one said she will kill me slowly because you stood up for me!"

I stop again. Curse this little girl.

"Listen! This is the Hunger Games! You are only deceiving yourself by thinking you have friends. If I knew you were this much trouble I would have never stood up for you in the first place!" I lose my temper but I can't take responsibility for her. She begins crying as I continue back to the line.


	10. The Interviews

**The Interviews**

Addis is up next and I'm curious what tips Astrix has given her thus far, not only in the interviews, but the games as a whole.

"The Goddess of Electricity, Addis Madina!" shouts the interviewer.

The Interviewer has a way of making every tribute sound special. Addis is wearing a matching electric blue dress. Thin straps go over her shoulder to keep the dress up. The dress is asymmetrical and splits allowing the audience to see her long legs when she walks. I'm kind of proud to be her partner to be honest because the crowd is going crazy and she really does look nice.

"So," says the interviewer, "Do you have any special talents that you think will help you in the arena?"

"Nope!" says Addis.

The interviewer makes a funny face and half the crowd laughs.

"Well, I do have a special talent but I don't think it will help me in the arena."

"Well now I'm curious," says the interviewer, "Can you show us this talent?"

Addis stands up and begins singing.

~In our hearts there is a light~

~Shining brightly, oh so bright~

~Even in the darkest night~

~I swear to shine with all my might~

The whole crowd is literally on their feet.

"More! The people want more!" says the Interviewer.

"But that's it!" says Addis with a smile.

"Oh yes, the District Five anthem," says the Interviewer.

The district Five anthem is one of the few songs we have with lyrics. I've heard it hundreds of times but never like that.

"I love your rendition of it. So how do you like the Capitol?"

"Well, the training center is kind of boring. Maybe you can show me more of what the Capitol has to offer after I win," says Addis.

Is she flirting with the interviewer? This is a side of Addis I haven't seen before. I wonder how I am going to follow her act.

"Beauty _and_ confidence, I love it! Addis Madina, District Five!"

"Nice job," I say as she exits the stage.

"You've been waiting for _him, _now here he is, all the way from District Five, _The Laughing Psycho_, Thales Franklin!"

He really said it, I think to myself.

I'm amazed when I actually see the crowd in front of me. There must be at least a million people all focused on me. I wave and blow kisses to them.

"The question on everybody's mind is what was going through your head at the reaping. Why were you laughing?"

"Well, right before my name was called I was thinking how much I wanted to see the Capitol!"

"And now that your here what do you think?"

"Well it's very, colorful!"

The crowd laughs lightly.

"Is it true that you actually wanted to go into the arena this year?"

I laugh at his question and this gets the crowd going.

"Only the careers would find something this barbaric as fun, so to answer your question, no, I didn't."

At this point I'm not worried about making enemies because the careers will come for me regardless.

"Anything you want to say to the people of Panem?" he asks.

"Yeah, don't count out District Five!"

The crowd roars.

"You heard it; don't count out District Five tribute, Thales Franklin!"

That night I can't help but think of the girl from Eight. I can't remember her name and I'm glad because I don't want to. It will only make it harder. I think of my sister growing up and being reaped. I imagine her asking someone to protect her and they yell at her like I did to Eight. I feel like crap but it's the Capitols fault for making us fight. Or is it the districts fault for rebelling? No. There is no justification for what happens in the arena. It's slaughter. I start doing sit ups and zone out so I can't think anymore. Before I know it I'm knocked out on the floor.


	11. The Games

**The Games**

I say goodbye to Katiaa and Astrix. I thank them even though they really haven't done anything worth thanking.

"I guess I'll see you in the arena?" I say.

"Are you really asking me that?" jokes Addis.

"High five?" I say as I raise my hand up.

She slaps her hand against mine.

"Don't count out Five!" she says.

We both smile.

"Let's get going!" says Rose.

Rose escorts me to hovercraft that will be taking us to the arena. I wonder what it will be this year.

"I can only do so much for you Thales, the rest is up to you now. Are you ready?" says Rose.

I try to push her against the wall, but her reflexes are too quick. She spins me around like we are dancing; my back slams against the wall. She pushes her forearm up against my throat.

"What the hell are you trying to do," she screams at me.

One of the peacekeepers pulls out his baton.

"Hey! Let him go right now!" he yells.

I grab the back of her neck and pull her lips towards mine. This completely throws her off guard. She lets go of all her defenses. One of the peacekeepers shrugs his shoulders while the other one turns away embarrassed.

"I'm ready!" I say.

I walk towards the hovercraft and get on. Half the tributes have assembled, and I'm the last one to arrive. Neither Addis, nor the girl from eight is on board, they must be on another hovercraft. I see the girl and boy from One, the girl from Two, I see Oscar, the boy from Four, the boy and girl from Six, the girl from Seven, the boy from Eight, the girl from Nine, and the boy from Twelve.

"How nice of you to join us, Five!" say the loudmouth girl from Two.

"Please don't talk me to death before we even get to the arena," I say.

The boy from One starts laughing. He stops when the girl from One shoots him an evil look. I think he is more scared of her than I am. I feel the hovercraft begin to move. The boy from Twelve panics.

"We're all going to die! We're all going to die today!"

The careers start laughing.

"Speak for yourself!" says the girl from Two.

I wonder if she is really this tough or if she only feels tough because she has back up.

"Mommy! I want Mommy! I don't want to die!" shouts the girl from Nine.

The girl from One starts to mimic her. I realize the boy from Four isn't laughing. In fact, I can't tell if he is meditating or asleep. I still can't rule him out as a career. Oscar gives me a nod from the other side of the hovercraft. I wonder what's going through his mind. The boy from Eight is staring at me, I pretend not to notice.

I'm not sure how much time has passed when we finally arrive. I'm taken by the peacekeeper to room. In the center is a circular pad, I'm guessing will take me up to the arena. I see a bed with some clothes on it and an empty chair in the room. I start to undress when the door opens. It's Prada and I'm only in my boxers. I feel like this is a set up. She runs over and hugs me. I try to get free but she has the strength of a guy twice my age. _Go figure! _She starts crying uncontrollably. I take advantage of the moment and quickly change into my uniform for the arena.

"I'm going to be so heartbroken while you're gone!" says Prada.

"Get a hold of yourself!" I say as i struggle to fasten my belt.

"Here I have something for you Thales," says Prada after she regains her composure.

It's the necklace that Rose wears around her neck.

"She somehow got it approved by the officials. She said it's because it's from District Five," says Prada "But I've heard she is a popular one in the Capitol! Some have even said she is paid for certain services, but of course I don't listen to gossip!

"What do you mean?" I ask.

She sticks out her tongue.

"Oops! I said too much, just a little while ago. Well remember to take your shirt off in the arena and show off those abs sweetcakes!"

She slaps my butt so hard I leap onto the platform. As the plastic tube descends around me, the platform begins to rise. I hear Prada start sobbing again.

I'm consumed in darkness, but light starts to shine above. I rise from below the ground. I see the cornucopia. It's huge this year. The countdown begins.

"30...29...28..."

I look around for Addis. I don't see her; she must be on the other side of the cornucopia.

"23...22...21..."

The terrain looks grassy. I see weird tall trees with large leaves that sprout out at the top. In the distance I see a large mountain. Something about it makes me uneasy. Maybe it's because it's the only mountain I see.

"17...16...15"

I chill runs down my spines as I recognize what I see.

"10...9...8..."

It's a not a mountain, it's a volcano. I didn't think there were any in Panem, if we are in Panem at all.

"5...4...3...BOOM!

The explosion shakes me up a little bit. A few spaces away the District Twelve tribute has stepped off his platform early. I'll never know if he intended to die or simply lost it but I have no time to recollect myself. The horns sound the start of games and it's time to move.

THE END OF PART 1

...Will Addis die at the Cornucopia?

...How far will Thales make it in the Hunger Games?

...What will be the fate, of the girl from Eight?

STAY TUNED FOR MORE

(Thanks for reading!)


	12. The Bloodbath

**The Bloodbath**

I sprint towards the closest backpack in front of me. It's maybe thirty feet away and not very big. My mind is telling me to turn and run, to get away from the danger of the volcano but the adrenaline is now fueling me. I won't survive without any supplies but I don't need a weapon. I refuse to be lured into the cornucopias trap. I grab the backpack and double back without missing a beat. I dash toward the trees. It green for as far as I can see and looks like the safest place to me right now. I just run straight making no turns so I know my way back.

Most of the trees are too thin to hide up in but there are some that are thicker. The leaves flow down from the branches like drapes. I hear footsteps behind me. I have been running my fastest up until now but push myself to run faster. I turn back just for a second to see my pursuer. The boy is not far behind me and clearly running towards me with a weapon in hand. I see the blonde mohawk and realize it's the boy from Seven. As I get deeper into the green abyss the sky grows darker. When I turn around I can't see the boy from Seven anymore but I can still hear his footsteps and the occasional brushing of leaves. I assume he can't see me either and decide to climb a tree that looks perfect to hide in for the night. I toss the backpack on my back, until now I had been running with it clutched in my hands. I jump on the tree and wrap my arms around. Luckily, I have a jacket that protects my arms from most of the pain. The sneakers are not just comfortable to run in but also great for climbing. I feel like a cat as I easily climb up the tree in only a few swift movements.

I settle on a branch with a huge leaf to cover me. I can see the boy from Seven looking for a clue as to what direction I went in. It's too dark to see what weapon is in his hand though. I almost laugh when he kicks the ground in frustration. He thought I was an easy target without a weapon but the jokes on him now. I hear the sound of the trees moving. That's when I see a shadow approaching in the darkness. My first instinct is that it's some wild animal. The thought of wild animals didn't scare me until just now. The boy from Seven starts spinning in circles, trying to sense where the danger is coming from. It's so dark and the trees block most of the moonlight from reaching the grassy floors of the forest. I start to make out the shadow as it gets closer to the boy from Seven and it turns out to be the boy from Eight. I can just make out the braids traveling down from his head to his back. His right arm swings in one quick motion. I watch as the boy from Sevens head falls right off his shoulders. I hear the sound of the canons and I've already lost count at this point. I barely noticed the machete that he just used to decapitate his prey; I was too terrified when I realized the goggles he was wearing. I immediately get up and press my back against the tree. If he looks up, it's game over for me. I quietly hide, shielded by only a thin wall of leaves protecting me. I figure he was chasing the boy from Seven to catch up to me. He is probably looking for me this right very moment and he can see in this darkness with his goggles. I feel like my heart is one beat from exploding in my chest. I hear his footsteps start to move again. He is going even deeper in the forest. I finally relax and pray there is food in my back pack.

I hear the Capitol anthem begin playing. I look up and wonder whose face I will see in the sky tonight. I see the boys from Six, Seven, Nine, and Ten. I see the girls from Seven and Eleven. I'm glad Addis is still alive, and Oscar to be honest. When I open my backpack I find some dried fruit, some nuts, a canteen of warm water, and a slingshot. I always figured the slingshot was some type of sick joke, I mean who could actually defend themselves with this. I would rather have something more useful but try to stop thinking negative. It doesn't help though that I'm allergic to nuts.

***Please comment and review! For cover art visit my profile for link***


	13. The Monster

**The Monster**

It's hard to get any sleep. I haven't eaten since the morning and could tell it was a little past midnight. I'm lying on my stomach with my arms and legs wrapped around the branch. Relaxing my muscles help me go to sleep but every time I move I feel the sensation of falling over. I try to chew only one piece of fruit and save the rest for the following day. Before I realize it I've eaten them all and only the nuts are left. I wash the fruit down with a few sips of water. I go in and out of sleep so many times my dreams start to mix with reality and I forget what's real anymore. Even wondering why I was sleeping in a tree at one point. The rays tapping my face as the sun starts to appear over the trees are like an alarm, telling me to wake up. I do wake up, for real. When I climb down the tree, there is no sign of the murder that is still so fresh in my mind. The body is gone and any supplies he had now belong to the boy from Eight. I make my way deeper into the forest, being very cautious as I go. I know what might be in front of me but I'm determined to get away from the volcano. I know that it can erupt at the push of a gamemaker s finger. I try to pick up any good rocks on the way because my slingshot is in desperate need of some ammunition.

My pants have six pockets, two on the back, two in the front, and one on each side right above my knee. Each one is easy enough for me to reach into, should I need ammo. I have each pocket loaded with five rocks, making thirty rocks total. They are big enough that if I hit someone dead on, it's going to hurt. I walk nonstop until I reach the end of the forest. I see a field of light brown dirt and then water. I've never seen a beach before but I know how it looks. I kneel down to survey the area. If anyone is on the beach, they will see me as soon as I step out from the shade of the trees. The water is less than forty feet away, and I want nothing more than to just run and jump into it, swim in it, and wash all the dirt from my body. I can almost hear Prada saying "Go ahead, do it!" in my head. At both ends of the beach are high cliffs. If there is a way to the top then I'm sure that's the safest place in the whole arena.

About an hour later, I'm still debating whether or not to enter the water. I'm already hungry again, and the only thing I have to eat might kill me. Something tells me not to throw them away though because there might come a time where I may need them. I wonder if there are fish in the water. Just then, I see two girls enter the beach to my left. Both girls are running towards the water. The skinny girl with the wild hair is easy to recognize. She is from district Twelve and seems to have made an alliance with the girl from Ten. The other girl strips off her clothes and backpack, then practically dives into the water even though it's only up to her shins. She has a weird hairstyle that looks like something tribal. As she gets deeper she yells back to the girl from Twelve who is still fully clothed and standing on the shore.

"Come in, the waters great!" she yells.

"Stop screaming!" says the girl from Twelve, so low I can barely hear it.

She seems to have a bit more sense but they are both just sitting ducks right now. The girl from Twelve goes into the water a little as she bends down and starts scooping water inter her mouth. They both must be dehydrated but I don't think the water is safe to drink. I start to look at my backpack as a blessing more than a curse now. The girl from Twelve keeps protesting not to go into the water, it appears she can't swim. I hear the girl from Ten scream before she disappears under the water. The girl from Twelve cries out in terror quickly backing away from the water and calling out to her ally. The girl reappears from the water, thrashing desperately to make it to shore. As she makes her way to the sand I see that the bottom half of her left leg is gone and replaced by a broken piece of bone dyed red with her blood. I see a fin rising out from the water before the whole creature's body is in plain view. She is being chased by a monster.

"Help me!" she says, crawling to her ally, but her ally has fled with her backpack.

The monster that looks like a cross between a crocodile and a fish opens its huge mouth and I can see its razor sharp teeth. It takes another chunk of her right leg. The girl is still alive, flailing on the sandy beach, but she stops when the monster finally takes one last bite. He picks her up in his mouth by her torso and carries her back into the water. I want to turn away but I watch, because somewhere her friends and family are watching, and my turning away isn't going to change reality. I hear the cannon and head back into the forest. I choose a side and head towards the cliffs.


	14. The Pit

**The Pit**

I know the sun rises in the east. Based on that, I've calculated that that the volcano is south and the beach is north. I head toward the western cliffs. Every time I hear an animal running, I feel my heart drop to my stomach because I think it's the boy from Eight coming to chop me up. I never see the animals though because they are so fast. Looks like I won't be catching breakfast with my slingshot. I hear strange moans in the distance. I decide to fire off a few practice shots at a nearby tree to perfect my aim. I feel proud of myself for always hitting my marks, until I remember that my targets aren't moving. The tributes will be moving though, running away if they aren't running towards me with a weapon of their own. I hear the moans again but now closer. I pull out my slingshot and load it. I see a small goat run right past me. Startled, I trip over the roots of a tree beside me. Chasing the goat is a large black pig, twice the size of the goat. I lick my lips because right now I'm so hungry I would settle for either.

I tail the pig, waiting for him to catch his prey and let his guard down. Both animals are so quick, it's hard for me to keep up. I think I'm getting closer but then I feel the ground beneath me vanish. I drop almost fifteen feet into the earth below. It's a trap, and I have fallen right into it. I stand up but my right foot is in pain. I try to climb my way out but it's of no use, the dirt walls give way, dropping me back into the pit. I keep trying but hopelessness wins me over. I think my foot is broken, but it doesn't matter. I will be dead soon. Whoever set the trap will be back at any moment. All they would have to do now is bury me alive or stone me to death. I have become the sitting duck. I wonder how pathetic I must look to everyone watching. I can imagine the people in the Capitol laughing as they catch a glimpse of me on their television sets before they get back to whatever is more important. I take off my backpack and pull out the nuts. If I'm going to die, it's going to be on my own terms. I toss the whole bag in my mouth. I chew them slowly and let the nuts marinate in my mouth before swallowing them.

At first I feel nothing and am surprised by how good the nuts are. They are salty and sweet, yet do nothing to quell my hunger. Then the allergies kick in. I feel my throat start to itch. It feels like my throat is closing as breathing becomes harder but I can think of worse ways to die in the arena. I start to let out short gasps of air. I refuse to drink any of my water, in fear that it might somehow save me. I lay in the bottom of the pit, welcoming death…but it never comes. About fifteen minutes have passed and I'm already feeling back to normal. I hear footsteps above me. I lie on my stomach and play dead.

"What the hell?" the boy yells. "I come back expecting to find breakfast and look who it is."

I don't move an inch. Then I remember that there are no dead bodies in the arena. They are removed by the gamemakers via hovercraft.

"Uhh, are you playing dead Thales?" the boy ask.

I knew the voice sounded familiar but I must have been too scared to realize. I turn over and look up at the boy who is wearing glasses. His black hair almost looks white with the sun shining on top of it. It's Oscar. He tosses down a vine and tells me to climb up.


	15. The Nuts

**The Nuts**

As I climb my way toward freedom, I'm embraced by Oscars touch. I reach out and grab his arm as he lifts me out the hole. He falls back and I fall on top of him. I can tell he was using all his strength just to pull me up.

"You saved my life!"

I don't know whether to laugh or cry. He pushes me off onto the ground.

"Hey, I don't swing that way Five!"

We both laugh.

"Seriously, I owe you one!"

I don't know what will happen from this point forward but I've decided Oscar is my friend.

"Good!" he says, "because I'm going to need you to repay that debt immediately."

I realize the vine he used to get me out the pit was tied around a tree not too far away from the edge. He wraps it up neatly and hides it under some leaves at the base of the tree.

"Come over here!" he calls to me, "you're going to scare away the goats."

As I get up, I feel the pain in my right ankle again. I limp over to where he is sitting.

"I think I broke a bone or something,"

Oscar then explains that if it was broken I wouldn't be able to walk on it. I take my shoe and sock off to get a better look. I don't see any bruising but it hurts a lot when I touch it.

"Damn Thales, put your socks back on!" says Oscar, fanning the air in front of his nose.

"I was running practically all day yesterday smart ass! Which reminds me, the boy from Eight might be around here."

"I saw the boy from Two around here yesterday, he had night vision goggles on his head even though it was daytime. What an idiot!" says Oscar, "but he was alone, not with the boy from Eight."

My throat goes dry at what he just says. I reach for my canteen and take a sip.

"Do you have water? It's kind of warm but it's pretty refreshing!" I say, as I immediately pass it over to Oscar.

He drinks a lot but I don't stop him and he seems grateful.

"When I saw those goggles, I figured I'd hide in the dirt. I kept digging and digging and came up with the idea for that pit. I dug all night and fell asleep in the damn thing!"

I'm impressed by how resourceful Oscar is considering he has no supplies.

"That was a risky plan! Just be glad the boy from Eight didn't fall in there while you were asleep!"

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" he snaps back.

We both smile.

Between the volcano, the beach, and the cliffs, I don't know where to begin. I want to tell Oscar everything I know but he speaks his mind first.

"We have to go save Winnie and Addis!" he says.

I remember that Addis is even alive, out there somewhere in the arena.

"The careers have them as prisoners!"

Just then, we see the girl from Twelve dashing through the trees. She is so focused on where she is going she doesn't notice us as she runs right past the tree we are behind.

"Get her!" screams Oscar as he begins to chase after the girl, "She has two backpacks!"


	16. The Rocks

**The Rocks**

Oscar has a look of madness on his face as he follows the girl from Twelve. I try to reach him but it hurts to put pressure on my ankle. When I finally do catch up, he is crouched behind a group of bushes. He motions for me to get down. I crawl over to where he is.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Shhh!" he says pointing into the bush.

He puts his hand inside and makes a clearing in the bush just big enough to see the other side. The girl from Twelve is trapped in some sort of headlock. The boy from Eleven has both arms around her neck, squeezing as tightly as he can, lifting her up off the ground. He is very skinny but must be at least Six-foot-Three and the girl is dangling almost two feet off the ground.

"As soon as he kills her, we rush him!" says Oscar.

It seems he has no conflict with killing to survive. I wonder how long before I become his target. I pull out my slingshot and ready myself.

The girl from Twelve is still fighting, struggling viciously to get out of the boy's death grip. She grabs his head and tries to gouge out the boys eyes with her fingers but the boy bites her hand. I can tell he ripped off flesh because her hand is bleeding. In one final desperate act, the girl from Twelve kicks the boy right in his groin. This loosens his grip. As the girl wiggles herself free and falls to the ground, she quickly rolls forward and sprints off tossing one of her backpacks far off to the side. The boy runs for the backpack and opens it up. Oscar takes off his glasses and put them in my backpack.

"Cover me," he says as he charges through the bush.

I run in after him. The boy from Eleven sees us both, but doesn't run. Before Oscar can even get close, the boy from Eleven kicks Oscar square in the chest. He falls back winded. I shoot a rock right for his chest because I don't think I'm capable of a headshot. I miss though and he starts running right for me. Oscar grabs his leg and the boy kicks Oscar in the head. I run at him as he tries to swing his arm around at me. I duck and he loses his balance. I jump on his back and wrap my arms around his neck, as I try to squeeze the life out of him. He spins back and forth trying to toss me off his back. His arms are so long that he tries to get his hands around my neck but I squeeze tighter and tighter waiting for him to give up. He backs me up into a tree, it hurts but I don't lose my grip. He continues to back into the tree before he finally wraps his hand around my head and flips me right over his. I'm flat on my back staring up as I see his foot about to land right on my face. I grab his foot and twist his ankle trying to break it but I only make him lose his balance again. As we both get up and face each other I notice Oscar creep up behind the boy. He jumps on the boys back and tries to finish him once and for all. I feel dirty for double teaming up on the boy who has never done anything to me warranting his death but its kill or be killed. I grab the boy's legs so he can't move. As he falls to ground, I hold him down while Oscars squeezes any remaining air from the boy's lungs. His body stops moving completely.

When the cannon fires it hits me that we have killed him and we both fall over exhausted. I watch as his lifeless body floats up into the air before disappearing into a hovercraft that zooms off into outer space, for all I know. Oscar picks up the backpack that once belonged to the girl from Twelve. He tosses it over to me and I look inside. It's filled with rocks.

"It was a decoy, I guess," says Oscar frustrated.


	17. The Wallaby

**The Wallaby**

"Come on; let's head back to the pit!" I say.

We are both glad to be alive but it doesn't remove the look of defeat from our faces. I'm starving and Oscar must be even hungrier than I am. When we get back to the pit though, there is an animal inside. It looks like an animal I've read about before that hops around on two legs and carries its babies in its pouch, only much smaller.

"How are we going to kill it?" I ask. The pit is deep but not too wide. Trying to hit the animal with my slingshot is like shooting fish in a barrel. Oscar starts up a fire by using his glasses to direct the sun's rays to some dry leaves and twigs. It takes him a while but he finally gets it going. The meat is really thick and tender but I really wish I had some condiments. Where is my damn sponsor with some ketchup, I wonder?

It's probably midday and our morning has been full of events.

"We have to find a way to the top of the cliffs, before the volcano erupts! I say.

"I think there is a way up but we have to go to the volcano."

"Do you have a death wish?" I ask him.

"One of the careers thought it would be a good idea to toss some tributes into the volcano tonight. They have been rounding up people since the cornucopia."

"How do you know all this?"

"Addis told me," he interrupts, "I saw her near the cliffs this morning. When I told her you and I were allies, she seemed to trust me."

Wow! Addis is really stupid to have believed Oscar.

"Wait! Why didn't you guys stick together?" I ask him.

"She seemed to be running from someone; the last thing she told me before heading deeper into the forest was that they have the girl tribute from my district. They have Winnie and she is still alive. They may even have Addis now."

I'm almost sure they have Addis since she has basically zero survival skills.

"Forget Winnie!" I say, "she's as good as dead; we need to get up that cliff now.

Oscar socks me right in the lip.

"I told you Thales, you owe me!"

"I would have never been in that stupid hole if it weren't for you!" I yell.

"Yes, and I could have left you in there or better yet killed you, but I didn't!"

He wins the argument.

"And besides we can't just climb up the cliffs, I'll explain on the way but we have to head toward the volcano before nightfall."

I save a small piece of meat for dinner. Oscar covers up the pit with some leaves to make it blend in with the ground around it.

"We barely took down the boy from Eleven and he didn't even have a weapon," I say. "You better find some good sticks on the way!"

We both take a sip of water, leaving only a few sips left in the canteen.

"Oh yeah! There's a beach at the edge of the forest, don't go into the water," I say.

"This is the Hunger Games, do you think I'm a moron?" he says back as we begin our journey.

I'm starting not to find his sarcasm funny anymore, but he's right. He has already noticed the volcano, a possible way up the cliffs; how to start a fire, the beach, how to hide from the night vision goggles, and even caught us breakfast. He is definitely not a moron, but after the incident with the boy from Eleven, I wonder if he is a liability without his glasses.


	18. The Parachute

**The Parachute**

We walk along the western cliff toward the cornucopia, but not close enough to actually see what Oscar is talking about. He explains that there are metal bolts placed at certain parts of the cliffs walls. He thinks that they are there to help us climb but we are missing something important to help us up and if we tried to climb up now, it's very likely we wouldn't make it to the top. It's so high up that falling could mean our death.

"After we find Winnie and Addis, you are welcome to try to climb it if you like," says Oscar, "but personally I say we wait until the feast. I doubt it will erupt before then and whatever we need will definitely be the bait to lure us to the cornucopia."

Oscar is right. Every year they try to lure tributes to the cornucopia for the feast. If the volcano erupts there will be no cornucopia to go to. Everything he is saying makes sense but I'm still not convinced on his plan. If I do have a sponsor, they are probably waiting for me to show some promise in the arena.

"So what exactly is your plan?" I ask, "Do you really think we will make it to the volcano by nightfall?"

"We have to make it!" he almost roars at me. "Look I know you have an injury and the right side of my head is throbbing from where I got kicked earlier."

I notice the dried up blood that once trickled down the side of his head.

"Just keep walking Thales, we are almost at the cornucopia then we will be halfway there.

I'm so tired of walking already, and I feel like we are marching toward our deaths. I almost start to walk slower so we don't make it in time when Oscar nudges my arm. He points up into the trees and I can see a small white parachute falling. We both run to catch it, but I reach it first. On the parachute is the number "3" written in big black ink. It's for Oscar. I pass the small bottle to him.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Two pills," he replies, handing me a little orange pill.

I take out the last of the water and we swallow them.

"What is it, aspirin?" I ask.

"I hope so, let's keep walking!"

I notice the pain exit my body almost immediately.

"I feel so good!" I say practically prancing now.

"Feels like I can fly!" reveals Oscar.

We both start giggling like school girls.

It feels like time is slowed down. Like I'm standing still and the earth beneath me is moving, but Oscar and I are both running our fastest. We reach the cornucopia in no time.

"We can't feel the pain, but it's still there," says Oscar, "go easy on your foot.

As we creep around the forest outlying the cornucopia we notice the careers. They have made the cornucopia their base. It's the girls from one and two. The girl from One is carrying two axes, one in each hand, while the girl from Two is equipped with a bow and arrow. Beside them, I see a girl being held captive. She is on her knees tied in rope. Her red hair, now a messy bun atop her head. It's the girl from Nine. I can hear her weeping over the two career girls talking.


	19. The Pills

**The Pills**

"Oh my god! Do you ever shut up!" The girl from Two hollers as she kicks the smaller girl over. "Don't we have anything to cover her mouth with?"

"I could just chop her head clean off!" say the girl from One.

"No!" says the girl from Two, flipping her long strawberry blonde hair back. "We are going through with the volcano plan!"

"Then we should probably catch up with Leo and Kira" says the girl from One, pretending to chop the redhead girls head off. "They must be halfway to the volcano by now, and I don't think Milo is coming back."

"And what the hell do you know?" says the girl from Two with a nasty attitude.

"At least I didn't let my prisoner escape!" says the girl from One.

I'm glad to see the careers fighting internally and eavesdropping is the most fun I've had in the arena. I almost laugh out loud. They must be talking about the girl from Eight.

"Shhhh!" says Oscar, putting his finger to his lips. "I'm trying to listen."

"That girl from Four must have not tied her up properly!" barks the girl from Two.

"Kira knows how to tie some rope, that's why we haven't killed her yet!

"Well you saw how fast that little girl was! I almost lost three arrows trying to chase her down!" says the girl, trying to defend herself.

"And whose bright idea was it to keep prisoners in the first place, Miss Know-it-All?"

At this remark the girl from two poises an arrow in her bow and aims it straight at the girl from One's head.

"Our job is to put on a good show! I know Milo will come looking for me! You catch up with Leo and toss the girl from Four in the volcano along with the rest of them should she give any trouble!"

"Silly girl, If the boy from Eight comes along and finds you all alone, do you really think he will honor the alliance?" says the girl from One, almost holding her tongue.

"I don't need _you_ to handle the likes of _him_!" says the girl from Two, still aiming for the girls head.

"Fine! Get up!" the girl from One shouts to the girl from Nine as she lifts her to her feet.

"Please don't kill me! I'll do anything!" cries the girl from Nine.

"One more word out of you Nine and I swear… start walking!" says the girl from One. She is clearly in a horrible mood. "I hope your boyfriend shows up before Eight does!" she calls out before fading into the forest.

The girl from Two blushes before climbing on top of the cornucopia. She is equipped with a bow and arrow and has night vision goggles around her neck. That makes three total so far.

"Did you catch all that?" I ask Oscar.

"Indeed!" he replies, cleaning his glasses. "The boy from One and the girl from Four are en route to the volcano with maybe two captives. Winnie must be one of them. The girl from One is on her way now with one captive. Apparently the girl from Two is waiting for the boy from Two, and the boy from Eight must be acting on his own now."

"Wait, you got all that?" I ask.

"Try to keep up Thales!"

"We can get the girl from Two now, while she's alone," I say.

"Sure, if you want an arrow in your head. We have to intercept the careers at the volcano. It's two of them and two of us. If we can free Winnie than we will have the upper hand. If we hurry we can reach the volcano before the girl from One gets there."

Not only does the pill give us a rush of energy but I lose all inhibitions.

"Let's hurry before these pills wear off," I say. We run for the volcano before the sun sets and darkness emerges.


	20. The Volcano

**The Volcano**

As we race toward the volcano, we tie our jackets around our waists. I still experience the pills lingering effect. I feel like I can take on all the careers barehanded, as if fear is a foreign concept to me. As we begin to sweat, Oscar suggests we take our shirts off too. Oscar's body is just as well toned as mine and he is a bit more muscular.

"How old are you Oscar?"

"Eighteen. You?"

"I just turned sixteen a month ago," I say, pulling out my last piece of meat.

"That sucks! If you're birthday had been a month later, it could've made…"

"… all the difference in your name being called at the reaping, I know. _Tis my fate_!" I say in a capitol accent. "But on a more serious note, shouldn't we raid the careers base while they are away? I mean the girl from Two…"

"Less talking, more running!" barks Oscar. "And try to keep up!"

I roll my eyes and pick up the pace as Oscar takes the lead.

We finally reach the volcano as the sun hovers in the west. I have a really long stick with a sharp point. My pockets are fully loaded with rocks, while my slingshot is tucked in my boxer briefs. Oscar has a huge log of a stick that he needs two hands just to swing. As we kneel at the edge of the forest, I can see a path leading straight up the volcano. Near the top there seems to be an entrance leading inside the volcano. I realize I'm parched when I swallow the dry air.

"I would kill for some water! I say.

"I promise I'll find us some water after we have Winnie."

"And what about Addis? How do you even know Winnie is up there?"

"The girl from Eight…" he whispers. "I saw her this morning soon after meeting Addis. She was so terrified, and she thought I was going to kill her."

He takes his glasses off and begins wiping them with his shirt.

"And for a moment, I was going to do it."

My eyes widen at his confession.

"She crept up behind me with a knife!"

Tears start to form in his eyes.

"I know she just wants to go home, and I know she's just a kid but when I had her pinned down all I could think was to end her life. End her suffering. That's when she told me about Winnie and the careers."

"I have to take a piss!" I say disgusted.

"By letting her go, all I did was send her off to die! I could've prevented her from dying in a brutal way at the hands of another tribute! I thought you would understand Thales."

I just stand there in silence, because he is partially right.

"She's my cousin! Winnie. We grew up together; she is more like a sister than anything. If I let her die in the arena, winning the Hunger Games would mean nothing. I would never be able to face my family back home. In fact, I don't have any intention of winning. If it will give Winnie a fighting chance, then I would gladly die."

"Wait, what are you saying?

"Don't worry, this isn't a suicide mission, but we have to hurry before the girl from One gets here."

I take what I think may be my final piss before racing for the volcano entrance, but Oscar stops me. He points up at the boy from One who is at the entrance standing next to the girl from Four. He is looking right down at us. Oscar pushes me to the ground and we both lay there motionless. The boy from One looks around, surveying the area before they turn to go back inside. That's when I see the huge sword on his back and know what we're up against.

"Ready?" ask Oscar picking up his log.

"Lets go!"


	21. The Entrance

**The Entrance**

When we reach the entrance it is already getting dark. We peak inside the entrance and see a dark hallway. Oscar goes in first and the hallways suddenly lights up. The torches lining the walls have automatically set on fire as it got dark. I'm familiar with the technology but completely baffled by how the fire ignites. I try to grab a torch but they are nailed into the wall.

The hallway leads down to stairs. We go down the spiral steps and reach another hallway that leads into a bright red lighted room.

"Wait!" I say. "Before we do this, I want the truth from you."

"The truth?" He pauses. "Sorry, I was wrong to lie to you." He fixes his glasses. "I never saw Addis this morning; I was still shaken up over the girl from Eight. No, that's not true; I lied so you would come with me."

"Don't worry about it! I have a debt to repay anyway, right?"

Oscar smiles.

As we reach the end we can hear screams coming from inside the room. We both peak inside to get a better look.

In the center of the room there is a big hole that leads down to the lava. I can feel the heat emitting from the hole as we kneel at the doorway. On the other side of the room appears to be another entrance. I see Winnie and the girl from Twelve tied up. Winnie is practically at the edge of the hole. The girl from Twelve is struggling to get out from her confinement. I see the boy from One and the girl from Four enter from the other side.

"Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" he says.

"NO!" I hear Winnie scream.

"Here!" says the girl from Four, passing the boy from One some rope.

The boy kicks Winnie into the hole. I expect Oscar to run in and do something but realize he has his arm blocking me from running into the room.

"Wait!" he says.

The boy from One is holding the rope that is protecting Winnie from falling into the lava.

"I'll get the boy from One, you grab the rope and pull Winnie up!" says Oscar.

I nod.

We run into the room. Everything happens so fast. I hear Winnie scream. I see the boy from One pull out his sword. I jump for the rope. I see the girl from Four dash for the exit. I see the girl from Twelve still trying to get free. I pull on the rope but feel no weight attached to it. I hear the sound of the cannon.

Oscar and the boy from One's struggle finally ends when the sword makes its way into Oscar's stomach. In one last final act, he grabs the boy from One and hauls him over the edge of the hole. They both plunge into the lava below, taking the sword with them. I hear the cannon go off two times.

Everything feels so surreal. All Oscar's hopes and dreams mean nothing now. I look up into the night sky for answers. I notice the girl from Twelve crying, still using all her energy to get free. I think of what Oscar said about the little girl. How by killing her he could have saved her. I think of pushing the girl into the lava but I pick up my stick instead. The girl is shaking her head at me as I walk toward her.

I bend down and try to cut away at the rope with my stick. I've seen this girl fight to survive from day one. I decide to let her keep on fighting and release her from the ropes. She wipes the tears from her face before wrapping her arms around my waist and squeezing me. She starts sobbing again. I wrap my arms around her and let the tears start flowing from my own eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" I hear a deep pitch feminine voice.

It's the girl from One. She chops off her prisoners head. The girl from Nine's head rolls across the floor as the cannon sounds, tears still running from her eyes. The girl from Twelve grabs my hand and we race for the opposite entrance to the volcano. It leads us out the other side and we run down the path. The girl from Twelve trips and begins rolling down the volcano. When I reach the bottom I check to see if she's ok. She is badly hurt and bleeding all over but she manages to get up. The girl from One is right on our tail.

"Go on without me," she says with a forced smile.

"Run!" I say, "Doesn't matter which direction just run! She will come after me for sure!"

She takes my advice and limps toward the trees. I run in the opposite direction as fast as I can; only turning to make sure the girl from One is chasing me. _Why am I doing this?_ I think as I run into the forest. The Hunger Games isn't a summer camp where you make friends and sing songs together. It's a place where you kill your fellow Panemians. So why do I feel this way.

"I've been waiting since the training center to get a piece of you Five!" shouts the girl from One. "Haven't decided which piece yet!"

Once again, I'm on the run for my life.

***Note* Panemian [**_**puh-nee-mee-uhn**_**] - ****a citizen of Panem.*  
**Completely made up word and NonCanon**  
***Check out profile for pics of characters*****


	22. The Devil

**The Devil**

Despite having two axes, the Ox Girl from District One has a huge amount of stamina. On a good day, maybe, she could outrun me. Not today. I hear strange howls from the trees, but have no time to look up. The sun has gone down and I have to navigate my way through the dark forest with the devil on my tail. One trip or fall over a rock and I'm all hers. I can feel her bloodlust creeping on me.

I make a sharp turn to the right. I decide to run wild and make no pre conception of which direction to go in. I zig zag between trees hop over bushes in an attempt to lose her, just for one moment. I tuck and roll down into a small ditch then change direction again. I feel the moment is right. I turn behind a thick tree that is big enough to hide two people. I press my back up against the tree and listen for her footsteps. I can hear breathing, heavy. She is as exhausted as me, but I hold my breath. She stops right on the other side of the tree.

"Come out Five…I'm not going to hurt you!" she says in between breaths.

"I'm actually glad you got rid of Leo for me, he was one of the best. Could've easily killed me, had he the chance."

This girl is out her mind if she thinks I believe her crap. I hear her start walking, as if she listening for me, waiting to rush toward my footsteps. I pull out my slingshot and load it. I shoot off a rock about thirty feet in front of me. It hits a tree and ricochets into the bushes. I don't know if it hits an animal or scares one, but it lets out a scream. I notice the howls in the trees start up again.

"You're mine Five!" she whispers as she runs right past me. Racing toward the noise she just heard, not even turning to see my pale face sweat in the moonlight. I double back behind the tree and wait there for a moment. Loading my slingshot and making sure she hasn't come back.

I hear a piercing scream cut the air. It's the Ox girl for sure, though she never sounded so feminine. I peek my head around to observe the situation. I can see the girl swinging her axes around. Her grunts are mixed in with the squawk of a bird. I can't make out what she's fighting but it soon comes into focus. I can make out the black feathers, the long neck, and the bright red beak. The birds head stands taller than the girl who must be at least 5'8. It launches its head toward her face and pierces her eye. She lets out a ferocious roar, swinging her axes around blindly. The bird backs away, flapping its huge wings and making aggressive sounds and movements with its neck. The girl opens her good eye to get a position on her target. As she runs for the bird, it stretches it neck forward and grazes her neck. She drops the axe in her right hand and locks her arm around its neck. She twists its neck as she flips the large bird down to the ground. It starts flailing its massive wings and calling out for mercy. She hops up still holding its neck in her right hand while chopping its neck off with her left.

_A monster fighting a monster._ All of a sudden two more birds appear out the bushes. The girl starts laughing as they stare at her with blood red eyes. Her red hair is what makes me think of the devil. She picks up her other axe and charges at the birds. I take advantage of the moment and make my escape. I run for about twenty minutes before I hear the sound of the cannon.

As the anthem begins playing, I look up into the stars. I see the boys from One, Three, and Eleven. I see the girls from Three, Four, Six, Nine, and Ten. When I see Oscars face, I feel the loss of a close friend. Then it hits me that the girl from One is still alive. Hopefully she is injured and blind. It sounds cruel in my head but she is a killer. I notice one of the black birds with its neck extending toward the ground after passing a brush of trees. As I get closer I see it is drinking from a river. _Water!_ I fire a rock at the bird; this sends it running off into the forest. I take off my clothes and jump in the river. I'm not worried about anything in the water at this point. The cool water feels good against my skin.

_How much longer til my face is in the sky?_


	23. The Red Rose

The Red Rose

Dear Diary,

This will be my final entry before I'm taken into the arena. My mentor, Astrik, has sworn on his life that he will get this diary back to the district. I fear I won't make it back. No, I must make it back, even if there is no one to welcome me with open arms. As the last of my people, I must live on. It is time to show my true strength and let the spirits guide me now. I take back what I said about Thales earlier. He's not like the other kids from District Five. The ones who have never needed to sign up for tesserae. Live in houses and never go without. He has a kind heart unlike me. I've lied to him and only wanted to use him in the games. Making an alliance with someone you must eventually kill? He is way too naive. I figured our mentor Rose would understand. She only won five years ago. I was ten at the time and remember watching the games outside the town hall building. It was the best time to pass out flyers for Mrs. Venda's Jewelry store. My family had already died in the accident and it was the only way for me to make any money. Everyone was cheering on the girl from Five who managed to survive the cornucopia and made it down to the final five tributes by making alliances.

She found her final ally in a girl from District One. I can barely remember the conversation between the two, but both girls agreed to go up against the other three tributes. All three of them careers. Normally, the careers who made it to the end would fight it out in a free for all battle. Knowing this, the girl from One devised a plan. When the girl from One arrived at the careers camp with Rose they all clapped in applause, waiting for the girl to make the kill and start the final killing ceremonies. None of them considered Rose a threat and only the audience knew that Rose had only survived by stabbing her allies in the back. The girl from One lifted her crossbow and aimed it at Rose's head. It was the only time I had seen such a weapon in the arena, and might have been the most expensive gift from a sponsor ever. Instead of shooting Rose though she hits the boy from Two right between the eyes. Before she could load another bolt into her weapon, the boy from One and the girl from Two start to charge at her. That's when Rose reveals the knives she has been hiding behind her back as she stabs the boy from One in the chest, the girl from Two jumps on the girl from One an starts viciously punching her in the face. The boy from One is chasing Rose with the knife still in his chest. He launches himself on top of her and hold her arms down. He rips off her clothes and starts to grope her naked body. He grabs the knife out of his chest and thrust it into hers. She lets out a scream but he covers her mouth. As he leans in to give her a kiss on the neck she bites his fingers causing him ease the pressure off her arm. With her other knife still in hand she stab him in the neck and rips out his throat. As he bleeds all over her, she forces herself up. Rose is in critical condition, and can barely crawl but she notices the bag the girl from One was carrying. The girl from One is under the girl from Two with blood streaming from her face. The girl from Two is tired and can barely swing her arms anymore as her hair is being pulled with all the girl from Ones' remaining strength. Then the girl from One pulls the knife from inside her shorts pocket and stabs the girl in the eye. Then continues to stab her repeatedly.

"Whats your name?" I remember Rose asking, right before she loads the crossbow with a bolt from the girls bag. "Marissa", the girl said. I remember because it was so silent outside the town hall that the audio was crystal clear. "Goodbye Marissa!" Rose said as she shot the girl dead. The Red Rose. She got her name when by the end of her games she was covered from head to toe in blood. Someone who I used to look up to now refuses to even train me. I guess she chooses Thales. I just hope I don't have to be the one to kill him.

-Addis Madina

JUN 15 MMDXII


End file.
